1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for data transmission/reception, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving data using a transmitter (display device) capable of receiving and displaying digital data and a receiver capable of receiving digital data by photographing the digital data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the portable terminal has been developed to include a high-speed data transmission function as well as a voice communication function. Moreover, most of today's portable terminals also include a camera which is capable of photographing image data. Typically, the cameras added to the portable terminal are digital cameras. However, if, by using the added camera, the portable terminal can receive and process data of a digital signal as well as photographing the image data, it is possible to receive high speed data at a distance within which the camera can take a photograph.